The field of this invention relates generally to linear motor and rotational motor structures. More specifically, this invention relates to linear and rotational actuators utilized in the isolation of platforms in inertial stabilization systems. Prior art attempts at producing actuators for such stabilizing systems have been directed primarily to rotational motor systems as well as single axis actuator systems which utilize a very narrow gap magnetic element. This resulted in a cumbersome structure which required numerous individual linear actuators, one for each translational axis of motion desired and additional combinations thereof if rotational motion is desired.